High Revburgh
General Description High Revburgh is the capital city of the Kingdom of Vornair. The Rhyne family has held the seat of power in this city for ages. They are often seen with their skulk of foxes moving about the city helping all manner of people build, set up their shops, sell their wares, and protect the city. The city is broken up into districts dedicated to industry. High Revburgh has always been known as a place of great ingenuity, and they aim to keep it that away. Each district has a college dedicated to the research of the various crafts in that industry. These colleges were originally founded by the Rhynes and continue to be funded and guided by them to this day. Successful breakthroughs in an industry’s research result in prosperity for all within High Revburgh, and as such the researcher gains recognition and awards for their discovery. Twice in a life time, approximately every 25 years, a symposium is held in High Revburgh for the masters of the various crafts to show off their research and how it is applicable in their industry. This symposium grants the researchers great renown and drives their industries forward. The merchants and crafters of Vornair come from all around to see the new ingenious things that have been cooked up by inventors from High Revburgh, and the merchants and crafters in High Revburgh get access to this research just by virtue of being part of the city. The districts are separated out as shown below (Please keep in mind this is a mock-up, if I have my way when it comes to designing the city I would actually love to model the core of the capital city to look like the Vornair shield knot, if that ends up not being possible we are still planning to segment off the districts like this): While the core of the city is industrial by nature, each of these industrial districts will also be large enough to support housing so that the researchers and shop keeps do not have to travel far away from their work to lay their heads down. Outside of the city center (which is what the above depicts), there will be additional housing, markets, walls, farmlands and the like. Being the Capital City of Vornair and home to the King, the Queen, and their kin: High Revburgh will be one of the safest places in Elyria. Supplied not only from the King’s own garrison of Vaeringjar there is also the very large Ledrhals Keep filled with The Heathen Army that has never before been felled. The Ledrhals Keep is ran and managed by Haervy Rhyne, brother to the King. In addition to the industrious city center, there is also the political center that runs above the industrial districts. This puts the people who help run the city, Thanedom (county), Jarldom (duchy), and Kingdom into the middle of it all so that they can see and be among the people to hear and address their plights and successes alike, take their suggestions and utilize them in their decision making. The very center of High Revburgh will stand the Revburgh Castle, affectionately called the Kitidel by the people of Vornair. The Revburgh Castle has ramparts that run out to four large towers that are home to the High Kings Council members as well as the inner city guard. The castle courtyards and gardens are always open to the citizens of High Revburgh, as well as the castle’s audience chamber, and the Castles religious grounds and halls of worship. (Please keep in mind this is a mock-up, if I have my way when it comes to designing the city I would actually love to model the core of the capital city to look like the Vornair shield knot, if that ends up not being possible we are still planning to segment off the political center like this running concurrently over the Industrial Districts): Lastly, High Revburgh runs via a city council made up of the King, the Queen, and the King’s two brothers: Haervy and Vorlok Rhyne. The four of them are able to handle most things themselves, be it pass judgement on a case, work with the people of High Revburgh on city plans, resolve disputes, or to hear the suggestions of the people. Large city-wide effecting decisions (laws, initiatives, policies, etc) are passed through a City Council Meeting which is made public to all High Revburgh’s citizens to attend. An agenda for these meetings are published and unless there is a need for an emergency meeting, these meetings happen once every 4 Elyrian years (once a month real time). People come from all over the city and all walks of life to listen and provide their voice on the topics that are on the agenda and their thoughts and opinions are taken into consideration when the City Council makes its decision. Additionally, at the end of each City Council meeting, there is ample time for people to have public audience with the City Council to discuss their concerns, opinions, make suggestions, or pitch initiatives.